A way to Power
by nattiwink
Summary: Character one-shots: A stream of conscience monologue for various villians and heros.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these charcters. They belong to DC.

**Power and Strength** - A Scarecrow Monologue

Cowards. Pulling back in _fear_. Disgusting. So much weak mindedness surrounds me. Their discontent blamed upon others. Unable to find themselves in the masses. Striking out against who they deem to be unworthy.

_They_ once thought they could weed me out. They thought that if they leered and jeered I would wither away. As a child I was singled out, left alone. Everyone thought I had nothing. They thought wrong. I had vision. I knew I could find the source of their power. I searched for it asking questions of why. All their small responses leading to the ultimate answer. I studied it. Immersed myself in it, learned to control it. _Fear_.

But power is useless without strength. I needed to see my plans through. All the times I was rebuked by _humanity_. Hate grew inside me, it keeps a man alive. It gives him strength, focus. It has allowed me to see what I hate and what I can control. _They_ flinch at their shadows, scream at their thoughts, attack at their projected their demons. Society is corrupt to the truth and blinded in its narcissism.

And I stand here. Amongst the chaos. Clear in my vision. My purpose. To watch all of Gotham fall before me in _fear_. I am their Master… No more pain and disappointed can be doled by these fools. They will be left to suffer in the dusty corners of their mind. I have no time for them. They are only the bait for what comes after dark.

One creature, obstinate in his own psychotic belief, has stopped me from accomplishing me fate. _The Bat Man_. I wonder if he knows that my power. My persistence comes from hate. I doubt it. For if he did he would know that I hate that he has victories in my past. But it gives me strength for another tomorrow. Resiliency gained through loss. The Dark Knight has beaten me... Not into submission but into rebellion. The hours I've spent in hate and design. The clarity and tools I now have. It will be used against him. There is no fear for me tonight, no future disappointments.

Tonight he will fall by my hand, fueled by me hatred and controlled with fear. This Batman is no more than a man. He is both surrounded by society and alone in his thoughts. The moments I barely survived will become the backdrop for his nightmares. Batman will _die_ in fear.

Then once I am satisfied, I will return to Gotham. To complete my experiment upon _civilization_. I hate the sheep. And they_ frighten_ so easily…

*This one-shot was inspired by this video clip from the movie Ben Hur. www. youtube watch?v=lv9mHwbaho


	2. Chapter 2

Trying a different spacing to see if it reads a little smoother.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, DC does, I just like to go into their heads.

**Probability and Luck** - A Two-Face Musing

There are two ways to look at life. It can be random, left up for chance or predestined, fate. Either way I think you get the same conclusion.

People tell me not to do it. **I say**, if it their destiny to live, they will live. **They say**, there is no destiny, only a madman with a gun. So I tell them let's leave it to chance.

With a flip of my coin I know that the possibility I shoot them now is just as great as of them dying in any other tragedy. They say it's not fair. Don't they know? It couldn't be any fairer.

Probability tells us that the odds, that nothing is certain. For example, during my signature coin flip the likelihood of it landing on tails is 50/50. I find the best odds are the ones cut evenly down the middle.

An equal opportunity for everyone to get what they want, even if one of us won't. It's the most I can give. After all there is no guarantee that tomorrow will be better. No guarantee that there will be a tomorrow.

Really the fact that I even give them a chance makes me a nice guy. Life never gave me chance. It never asked me if I wanted to live as half a freak.

Then there's luck. Luck is an interesting concept. It's the belief that chance does not apply to you. And if you believe in fate that may be true. But how do you know? You don't.

People who believe that they are lucky in any event have either seen their life written in the stars or just refuse to see the truth. I once though that I was lucky. I had everything. But it is impossible to toss heads every time.

I believed that fate made me the District Attorney of Gotham. Then life proved to me that you can't always get what you want, what you deserved. The events of your life only ever add up in hindsight.

I've found that the best assurance comes from the flick of a coin. Option 1 or option 2. Those are the choices. You know when you deal with me what the odds are. People should find that comforting. I do.

In some regards it's my way to extend _the power of luck_. By allowing the odds to always be split down the middle I've given myself the greatest chance for success. I've maximized the probability of triumph in twofold scheme.

On the flip side. There are those people who like to cheat. They don't deserve a second chance. They tried to change the odds. Make things unfair. Like Batman. He is someone who stacks the deck.

Hiding behind justice when in the end he's just about disarming our chances. Making sure that chips are always marked against us outlaws. I once stood for justice. But justice isn't fair. The odds are never in your favor. Whether you're a citizen or a criminal.

I believe in fairness. A 50/50 shot for everyone. That's why Batman must go. If he can load the dice, then I can double the stakes. _His life and another chance at victory,_ I'll flip for that. There can be no justice in a world that relies on probability. All you can ask for is fair chance.

*This one-shot was inspired by this scene from the movie No Country For Old Men. www. youtube watch?v=0iAezyDzj0M


End file.
